


a world with no light

by Themidnightraven091796



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Eventual Smut, end of the world type stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themidnightraven091796/pseuds/Themidnightraven091796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>at the end of this chapter I begin to build on the idea of the wardings on the bunker. I made it where ,even if they were invited in, a supernatural being could not enter. So where for example Cass can enter the bunker in the show, he could only do so in this story if he were human.</p></blockquote>





	1. part 1

Dean held Cass in his arms. His breath was slow and steady as he drifted to sleep. After Amara had tortured Lucifer in Cass's vessel, with Cass still in it, his grace had been destroyed. Amara had nearly killed him, but when Lucifer left he was abandoned in an alley. Castiel the celestial being had been ripped apart. His vessel was perfectly intact.  
When Cass had come to he was alone. His cell phone had been lost somewhere along the way, so he had to find a payphone. Luckily he was in an old worn down town. Dean had been the only one Cass had wanted there. I took Dean a full day to make the journey, but he found him. When Cass got into the impala they there for a good twenty minutes before they said a word to each other.  
Cass had some things he wanted to get of his chest. He had no idea if his life would be snuffed out before he had another opportunity. It had been when he was watching over Dean ,when he was with Lisa and Ben, that he realized how much he cared for Dean. He had risked it all to bring back his brother to him because he loved him. It went beyond brotherhood or friendship. Dean was the closet thing he would ever get to a soul mate.   
So there he was, bearing his soul in far too much detail than necessary. Dean didn't say a word, he just listened, occasionally nodding or running his had over his mouth like he did when he was worried. When Cass had finished Dean collected his thoughts, making sure he knew what the right thing o say was. He had known for a very long time that there was something between them. For years he was afraid to pursue anything, but now as they stared down the barrel of Amara's gun he felt he could.  
For Dean it went back to the hunt for Lucifer. Cass was certain he would die and Dean couldn't let Cass die without the experience of a lifetime. He revealed all his hidden thoughts and feelings he had since then to Cass. And when he neared the end he reached for Cass's hand and they looked into each other's eyes. This was all they had left in the world.  
Cass was exhausted when he returned to the bunker. Dean not being able to watch him struggle with mere human coordination decided to carry him inside. Cass smiled at this and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. It was 2am and Sam was dead asleep, so Dean took him to his room. He couldn't bear the thought of being away from him for even a moment. He layed him on his bed and crawled in next to him. He could relax now, putting his arm around him and pulling him close. Dean brushed Cass's messy hair away from his eyes as they drooped.  
" Sleep. It will be better in the morning. We will fix this."  
"Dean."  
"Cass, sleep, I won't let anything happen to you."  
Cass sighed in defeat, snuggling into Dean's chest. He breathed deeply and let his body go limp. A small smile spread across his face from Dean's intoxicating scent. " Thank you Dean," he whispered. Dean stroked his hair and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.  
" I love you Cass."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the end of this chapter I begin to build on the idea of the wardings on the bunker. I made it where ,even if they were invited in, a supernatural being could not enter. So where for example Cass can enter the bunker in the show, he could only do so in this story if he were human.

They woke to the startled gasp of Sam when he walked by Dean's room. Cass was sound asleep with one arm around Dean's waist and one leg between both of the hunter's. Dean shot right up, knocking Cass off the small twin bed. Sam was speechless as Dean looked at his little brother in fear. Cass groaned from the floor where he hit his head. "Ouch."  
Sam's brow shot up. "Ouch? " Dean crawled off his side of the bed to help Cass up, but he waved him off. He was weak and human, but he could stand on his own.  
"Damn it Sammy! You scared the shit out of me." Sam didn't acknowledge his brother, instead he questioned Cass.  
"Dude are you-are you human again?" Cass's scared blue eyes looked up at him.  
"Amara. She tortured me. My grace was torn to shreds, but I'm lucky. If Dean hadn't come to get me I might not have made it."  
Cass took Dean's hand and looked in his eyes. His heart swelled at the thought of his hunter coming to his aid. And that's when Sam finally understood.  
"Did you two finally hook up?" Sam looked to his brother who had been known to make a few homophobic comments here and there. Dean looked Sam in the eye and let go of Cass's hand. He smoothed his hair down, noticeably shaking. Sam could tell he was preparing to say something that would change everything.  
"Sammy, we didn't hook up. We fell in love."  
Sam chuckled and stepped forward, grinning ear to ear. He roped Den into a bear hug, patting him on the back. "Took you long enough bro. Cass has been carrying a torch for you for years." Dean's gaze darted to Cass who shrugged. "Even angels need someone to talk to Dean."  
"You two talked about this!?" Cass tugged Dean away from Sam and grabbed his chin firmly. His thumb grazed over the hunter's plump lower lip. " Don't be mad at me Dean."  
Sam could see his brother visibly relax into the angel's touch as he slipped an arm around Cass's waist.   
"I'm going to go get some coffee," Sam said as he darted out of the room. Neither of them could be bothered to answer however. They just looked into each other's eyes. Dean soon grew more comfortable, sliding his other hand behind Cass's neck and slowly leaned in. He briefly paused as if to ask permission. Cass was not to familiar with how humans went about these types of things, or so Dean thought. Cass closed the distance, hungrily exploring the hunter's lips with his own. Dean hummed in appreciation, nipping at Cass's lower lip.  
Cass pulled away. "Dean Winchester are you trying to seduce me?" This earned a light laugh. "I don't know Cass, is it working?"  
Dean was utterly amazed when Castiel blushed crimson red.   
"Dean I love you more than life itself. I never want to let you go."  
" Baby, you'll never have to."  
...  
In the distance Amara looked down at the bunker. She could hear and see all, but the bunker could keep out anything that wasn't human. She knew what she had to do now.  
" If Dean won't come willingly, I'll just have to take his beloved angel away. Then he will be mine, for eternity."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is appreciated

* * *

...sometime later...

* * *

" So we still have shit on how we can stop Amara. We're down one angel in a trench coat and Dean you are still at the top of Amara's most fuckable list. Am I missing anything?"

Sam had ten books opened up in front of him on the table and his head was in his hands. Dean was wolfing down a home made bacon cheeseburger and Cass was crashed out in Dean's room. Dean set his burger down and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "You forgot that God is still MIA." Sam sighed and banged his forehead down on the table.

"Dean we're fucked." Dean was grouchy from being up till 4am with Cass. He pushed his burger away and stood up. As he turned toward the hallway leading to his room he says, "What's new Sam?" He then left Sam to his research. Cass may be human now, but he might have some fresher ideas. He didn't want to wake him however as much as they did need help. As he swung open his door his eyes caught sight of his love and all his worries disappeared. The only thing he could think of was how cute he looked with his raven hair sticking up in every direction. His legs were sprawled out across the bed and he was lightly snoring.

Dean tip-toed over to the bed and gently scooted his legs over, crawling in beside him. He lied facing him, watching his face contort in all sorts of odd expressions as he dreamed. The hunter brushed his hair from his eyes and as he went to pull away Cass's eyes shot open. They were full of fear. "Cass it's just me, it's okay."

Cass relaxed a little moving closer so their foreheads touched. His hand found its way to Dean's neck, gently pulling him into a passionate kiss. It was suddenly as if they had been in a desert and their bodies were water. Hungry for more they nipped and sucked at each other's lips as their limbs intertwined.

Dean moaned when Cass's leg lifted higher to rub against his hard-on. Cass hummed in appreciation moving his hands to Dean's hips. Before he realized it Cass had him pinned to the bed and straddled him. "Mmm someone is eager," Dean says huskily. He rocks his hips into Cass's, earning a small groan." Dean." Dean captures his lips once more and rocks into faster. His hands creep up Cass's legs toward his waist that is until Cass grabs them and pins them above his head. " Allow me."

Cass unbuttons his pants, slowing unzipping them, never breaking eye contact. " Do you want me Dean?" Dean grins and bites his lip. "Oh yeah baby." Cass lets go of Dean's hands so he can take off his pants and his boxers. He leaves his dress shirt on, not wanting to expose his scarred chest. 

Cass smiles naughtily at Dean for a moment before he crawls up to Dean's face. "Do you like this Dean? Like how you make me so hard and needy?" Cass strokes himself inches away from his lover's face, still keeping eye contact. He moans, throwing his head back.

Dean takes this opportunity to really study him, memorizing every inch of him." Cass stop." Cass continues. "Baby stop!" Cass  stops mid-stroke and looks back at Dean." Did I do something wrong?" Dean has an idea, taking advantage of how naive he is he frowns and looks up at him. "Yes Cass you did." Cass moves to get off of him, but before he can move an inch Dean turns the table. He grabs Cass's hips and flips him so he is ass up on the mattress.

Dean straddles his legs and leans down to whisper in Cass's ear. "You've been very bad, not very angel like at all Cass. How dare you pleasure yourself, that is my job." He nips his earlobe. "I guess now I'll have to punish you, nice and slow." Cass moans at the husky tone in his voice and the threat that comes with it. Cass had watched a fair amount of porn since meeting the Winchesters. He found his favorites were the BDSM ones.

"Please Sir, I've been such a bad boy."

Dean gasps, palming the bulge in his pants. He moans, trailing his nails down the angel's back. Cass shivers, writhing beneath Dean. "Shall we begin?" 


End file.
